Come On Closer
by Ysellyra Tunnelly
Summary: Disclaimer: Not mine.


Come On Closer Come on closer 

_I want to show you_

_What I'd like to do…_

I stir the chocolate mixture slowly, thinking about nothing. I like baking; it surprised most people, because I was never a very girly girl.

But it's relaxing.

And… I'd never tell anyone this, but I find it really sexy.

Sensual.

You sit back now 

_Just relax now_

_I'll take care of you_

I don't know why. Maybe because it's rich, and thick, and creamy.

Or because you can do it and forget everything else and concentrate on getting it just right.

Or maybe… Maybe because it's a lot like sex.

Hot temptations 

_Sweet sensations _

_Infiltrating through…_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you…_

Rich, creamy, thick, sensual, sexy, hard work but definitely worth it.

I pour the mixture into the cake dish, setting it on the counter to wait until the oven is warm.

And think about us. Him.

Going to take it slow babe 

_Do it my way_

_Keep your eyes on me_

My husband.

Your reactions 

_To my actions_

_Is what I want to see_

Severus Snape.

Rhythmic motion 

_Raw emotion_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

Hot temptations 

_Coming over you…_

Today is our one-year anniversary.

You know how people say that once the honeymoon is over, everything goes bad?

Liars.

Well, okay, maybe it went bad for them, but it didn't for us. It wasn't exactly peachy, but we still love each other.

And I know why.

And now your satisfied 

_The twinkle in your eye_

_Go to sleep for ten_

We have an arrangement. Nothing spoken, of course. That would be too embarrassing. And then it would be complete, different somehow.

No, it's unwritten, unspoken, unmentioned in anyway.

But it's there.

It's what tells us we can go sleep with anyone else, flirt, kiss, go the whole way.

It's strange. Most women would freak out if they knew their husband was sleeping with other people. But it's calming in a way.

Knowing he doesn't expect so much of you.

It's also a challenge.

And anticipating 

_I will be waiting_

_For you to wake again_

Because you've got to be better than anyone else. Have to make them want to have you, take you, instead of them.

And I've never been one to back down from a challenge.

So, I'm going all out tonight, for our anniversary.

No, not doing the candlelit dinner with two-dozen roses and a bubble bath.

I'm making a cake. Chocolate. His favourite.

Hot temptations 

_Sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

I must be doing something right. Because every night he comes back to me, and he says he loves me.

And I say it right back. And we both mean it.

We just need that little bit of freedom.

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations _

_Coming over you…_

But there are some rules.

We never sleep with anyone else at night, at least not when the other one is at home. We always go out during the day, or when the others away that night, but never, ever when they're at home alone.

And we never bring someone back to the house. It's just… disrespectful.

But other than that we're free. But we know there's only one of the other, and they're the only one. The only one we care for, the only one we'd die for, the only one we love.

And that's probably why we do this.

Because it doesn't feel like we're cheating, because it's just sex with other people. No emotions, no feelings, no strings attached. So we can do it without betraying the other.

_Hot temptations_

_Sweet sensations _

_Infiltrating though_

When I think back to the men and women I've shared, no one compares.

The men- they were good. Some were really good. Excellent, even. And there was that one woman who loved to love me. That was nice, receiving and not giving.

But it's the giving that I like, with Severus. The knowledge that I'm doing it just as much for him as I am for me.

And it doesn't matter if he does well or not in bed (though he is _excellent _when he's drunk. All his inhibitions disappear, it's savage and wonderful) it's the fact that there are feelings with it. I never sleep after having sex with anyone else. I leave once we're done, go back home and have a shower.

But we can lie asleep together as long as we want, us two. It's beautiful.

Sweet sensations 

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you…_

People have seen me with other people, and I suppose people have seen Severus with other people.

I guess they all think we're cheating, without the other ones' knowledge.

Because they don't know about the arrangement.

Hour after hour of sweet pleasure… 

I hear the door click open and know who it is. Only he knows the password to our rooms. I smirk- jeez, I'm getting more like him everyday- and make sure I look okay. Lingerie straight- check. Hair done- check. Sexy pout- check.

Perfect.

I continue to stir the icing for the cake, blissfully unaware, on the surface, anyway.

Underneath I'm a bundle of nerves, every nerve anticipating…

After this I guarantee you'll never want to leave 

I hear him pull off his jacket and hang it on the hook in the lounge room, then he comes into the kitchen.

The oven is ready, so I pick up the brown cake and open the door, sliding it into the oven with a soft metallic sound as the metal of the cake tin hits the metal of the oven rack.

All the while I'm giving him a good view of my lace-clad posterior, and he's taking full advantage of it.

Close your eyes and think about what I'm about to do 

I turn around and I know he's been looking. And he knows that I know he's been looking. And I know that he knows that I know he's been looking.

Our marriage is full of mind games.

Sit back, relax, I'll take my time, this loving is all for you 

I dip my finger in the thick, brown icing in the silver bowl on the bench and bring it to my mouth, sucking it all off, keeping my eyes on him all the time, and his on me.

_Hot temptations_

Sweet sensations 

_Infiltrating through_

"I made us a chocolate cake. Want some?" I ask innocently, dipping my finger back in the icing and holding it out.

Sweet sensations 

_Hot temptations_

He leant forward and licked it off, eyes on mine the whole time. I close my eyes and whimper the smallest, breathiest sound.

"Severus,"

It's our undoing. He pushes me up against the bench, growling as he assaults my mouth and neck, my décolletage and my-

Oh lord. I'm so glad I decided to just wear lingerie.

Our kiss tastes bittersweet, tastes like love, and passion, and just that little hint of chocolate cake.

Coming over you… 

'Come On Closer' – Jem.


End file.
